


七日幽靈

by CiderBear_111



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, 勇者名為「伊雷本」, 對原作劇情的腦補和假設, 葛雷主, 隨著章節更新添加標籤與登場人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderBear_111/pseuds/CiderBear_111
Summary: 尤格諾爾王國的王子伊雷本將在一個星期後舉行他的十六歲生日晚宴，在這之後，他就必須前往度魯達鄉，完成他孩提時代因故未成行的修練，並以成為一個賢明之王而努力。王子從不懷疑自己的身分和責任，只是打從他出生以來，除了前往狄爾卡達王國之外從未離開國境，熱愛冒險故事的他總是對外面的世界充滿好奇，在心中萌生了親眼欣賞羅德賽塔西亞各地美麗光景的想法。奇異的是，從那天夜晚開始，一個長相與他極為相似的幽靈出現在他的面前，像是做夢一樣，輕聲訴說著一段消逝於宏偉時光之流中，那不為人知的「過去」……
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Hero | Luminary





	1. 異境之夢

羅德賽塔西亞大陸，從神話時代起就一直處於和平狀態的豐饒之地。

自從勇者羅許擊敗邪神已經過了千年歲月，整個世界居住著形形色色的生命，人們安居樂業、生活富裕，過著以生命大樹為核心的安寧生活。過去那段與尼茲傑爾法的慘烈戰爭成為了現代小孩的睡前故事，成為了既遙遠又模糊的存在。

這個世界之所以能維持這麼長一段穩定的日子，除了當年勇者的英勇作為之外，建立在羅德賽塔西亞大陸各地的五大賢明之國同樣功不可沒，就連遍佈各個地區的自治城鎮也同樣尊敬著那些偉大國家，與他們一同維護世界的和平。

那五大王國分別是：「固若金湯的強國」狄爾卡達、「騎士之國」薩瑪迪、「美麗雪都」克雷莫蘭、「美與藝術之都」邦德爾馮……

其中「歷史悠久」的尤格諾爾，即將迎來一件全國上下都為之興奮的大事。

王城裡，燦爛陽光從建築兩側的大片玻璃窗進入室內，照亮了金碧輝煌的王座之間，長形的空間中央鋪著一條深草綠色的地毯，從門口一路延伸至室內最深處。尤格諾爾王國的統治者──亞溫國王與艾蕾諾王妃就坐在地毯盡頭的王座上，神情凝重地望向前方，望著一名屈膝下跪的少年。

那名年輕人穿著得體的正式服裝，一頭柔順的亞麻色及肩短髮因為對統治者的尊敬而自然垂落，在此時此刻，成為了遮掩他緊張神情的頭盔。

這是少年第一次以正規禮儀與程序謁見國王，也是他第一次獨自參與如此重要的場合。他努力隱藏起心中的擔憂，說服自己不要擔心可能的、突如其來的意外，盡可能壓抑住內心的波瀾，靜靜等待國王的發言。

「吾兒伊雷本，你知道自己為什麼會在這裡嗎？」國王低沉雄厚的聲音回響在寬敞的大廳中，那莊嚴的無形力量彷彿吞沒了所有的雜音。

被喚名的少年──亞溫之子、尤格諾爾未來的統治者緩緩抬起頭，以堅定的眼神望向他的父親。

「是的，父王，當尤格諾爾王室的男性成員誕生時，將會收到來自秘境的邀請，前往度蘭達山上的度魯達鄉進行修練。」少年似乎在模仿父親大聲說話的氣勢，然而，即使他刻意壓低聲音，話語中仍帶著一絲稚氣。相較於亞溫的沉穩，這股力量還有成長的空間。

「沒錯。」國王滿意地點頭，「當時你年幼多病，萬不得已只好將你的修行時間延後，如今時機已到，做為一位父親給孩子最後的祝福，也是慶祝王國邁向下一個重要的階段——你的生日晚宴將在一個星期之後舉行，屆時羅德賽塔西亞大陸各地的人們、五大國的王族與貴賓皆會前來祝賀，全國上下都會為了你的成長而歡呼！」

國王的話語雖然滿溢著祝福與喜悅，但他的表情不再溫和，變得更加嚴肅，「而在這之後，你就不再被視為一個孩子，你將會是尤格諾爾未來的國王，是穩定這個世界的重要存在之一，所以在你正式接下統治者的位置之前，你必須要讓自己足夠強大，成為一個能夠承擔這些責任的有能之人。」

亞溫的的眼神宛如利刃，直盯著他的兒子，「伊雷本，你已經有所覺悟了嗎？」

「是！」少年毫不猶豫大喝，再度低下頭，「孩兒已經準備好為尤格諾爾盡心盡力，準備好為了能承擔父王手中的重責大任而精進自我，絕不會讓父王與母后失望！」

「很好！起來吧，兒子。」

室內的氣氛一下子轉變，站在王座兩側的近衛兵踏出整齊劃一的腳步，向年輕的王子敬禮，國王則是高興地站起身，牽起一旁王妃的手。他雖然仍站在王座前，但臉上的表情已不再是一名一國之君，而是屬於一名慈愛的祥父。

亞溫再度點頭，微笑道：「我很滿意你的回答，伊雷本，雖然別離總是感傷，但是我們很期待你學成歸來的那一天。這一個星期你就好好準備吧，畢竟在宴會之後，現在習以為常的生活將暫時離你而去。」

「是，那麼孩兒先告辭了。」王子再度應聲，在雙親與守衛的目送下離開王座之間，圓滿結束了這次充滿宣示意味的傳統流程。

當少年聽見沉重大門在身後緩緩闔上的聲音，立刻鬆懈了緊繃的身體，恢復平時自在的姿態。他拉鬆了繫在頸部的領巾，已經迫不及待換下這身拘束的王家禮服，度過接下來的悠閒時光。

* * *

尤格諾爾王室的私人花園就位於城堡後方，隱藏在舉行鎮魂儀式的高山之間。

這裡居住著性情溫和的魔物與動物，不時能從樹林間見到牠們一閃而過的身影。從懸崖高處向下方的河谷地看去，清澈的河水被峽谷兩旁茂盛的樹林所包圍，灰白色的山壁襯托了植物的翠綠與晴空美麗的藍色，如此之外，這樣的高度在天氣良好的情形下，也能將遠方朦朧的深色山脈收進眼底。

這使人屏息的壯觀景色是謬思女神居住的聖地，是崇尚與自然共存的尤格諾爾最自豪的秘境美景。

這座建築在天然洞穴裡的花園不只種植了許多供人欣賞的美麗花朵，也因為此地得天獨厚的特別環境、土壤中含有魔力等因素，生長了許多珍貴藥草與稀有植物。而這座花園之所以特殊、受到王家極度重視，也是因為這裡存在著尤格諾爾王國最重要象徵——生命大樹的樹根。

那粗壯的深綠色根部盤繞著一座遠古時代留下來的老舊石碑，露出土壤的部分額外長出許多形狀捲曲、形似蕨類的枝葉。雖然石碑因為年代久遠，已經無法辨識上頭的字跡，但因為被樹根棲息的關係，至今仍特別用圍籬特別保護、謹慎對待著。

根據古籍記載，生命大樹創造、守護著全世界的生命，並賦予每一片葉子——每一個生命存在的意義。祂的根部從空中深入地底，遍布整個羅德賽塔西亞大陸，維持著大自然之間、光明與黑暗的平衡。

不僅如此，祂也是賦予某個特定之人特殊力量，賦予他「勇者」稱號、拯救世界之使命的至高存在。

傳說中，尤格諾爾王國是那位活躍於神話時代、從邪神手中解放世界的「勇者羅許」——他的後代所建立的國家，但是這個故事並沒有留下任何官方文獻，也沒有任何實質證明，就這麼口耳相傳到現在。伊雷本唯一確定的是，現在的尤格諾爾不僅以生命大樹作為代表國家的國徽，也會鼓勵人民去信奉大樹、感恩祂為這個世界帶來的恩惠。

此時的王子獨自坐在花園中央的涼亭，享受這無人打擾的悠閒時刻。金黃色的陽光從洞穴上方的天然開口照進，被茂密樹蔭打散成了斑駁金光，像羽毛一般輕柔地落在地面上，耀眼不悶熱。

他深呼吸試著放鬆，將思緒回歸內在，享受著這清淨美好的一刻。

往事在此刻湧上心頭，他想起自己曾聽女僕和管家說過，當自己還是個嬰兒的時候，父王和母后只要有空就會帶他來這裡散心，而在他學會走路說話之後，三人——或許得再算上爺爺，四人更是常常在這裡玩樂一整個下午。即使到了現在，王子即將邁入成年，他依舊延續了這個習慣，總是喜歡在沒事的時候來到這座花園休息，清新的自然環境與瀑布流水聲能幫助他集中精神，讓他感到自在。

只是，不久前王座之間宣示之後，他再也無法專注在此刻的平靜之上。

見靜心成效不彰，伊雷本便試著藉由閱讀來分散焦慮，卻依舊難以靜下心來。那是一本描述神話時代的書籍，內容蒐集了許多精彩的傳奇故事——尤其是勇者羅許在冒險路途上遭遇的事件。王子一向對這類冒險故事相當感興趣，嚮往著那些未知的風景、未知的際遇，以及無論遭遇到何種困難，都有夥伴在身旁並肩作戰的信賴感。

他雖然對自己即將前往度魯達鄉一事相當期待，卻也因此感到不安。根據爺爺所言，那裡無論是文化、生活方式，以及看待世界的角度，一切皆與尤格諾爾截然不同。雖然他已經做好了修行嚴苦的準備，也發誓會以「繼承王位」為目標而努力，但這是一個相當籠統的志向，他不確定自己會從那群雪山僧侶身上學到什麼。

而在這之後呢？王子心想，若他能順利完成修練，之後應該要怎麼辦呢？

屆時他不再是一個孩子，是等同父親一般、背負著重大使命的成人，但他自知不是一個聰明、勤奮向學的人。無論是武藝、魔法還是社交技巧與學識，相較於他才華洋溢的老師們還是相形見絀。他的指導老師各個都是菁英，在和他同年紀的時候，就已經找到自己擅長的領域，並且取得優異成就。

伊雷本雖然知道自己能使用很多種類的初級魔法，揮舞不同武器，卻沒有一項熟練精通的本事，就連比較靜態的課程也時常坐不住，不是容易分心就是感到昏昏欲睡。他不禁想，像這樣一事無成的王子真的能夠繼承父親，有足夠的實力統治整個王國嗎？

但他已經無法反悔，他在父王面前發了誓，他的自尊與身分也不允許他半途放棄。

想到這裡，伊雷本輕聲嘆息，將書本隨意擱在涼亭的石桌上，緩緩走向被生命大樹樹根包覆的石碑。此刻他的心境就彷彿被思緒化成的藤蔓緊緊纏繞，對未知未來的不安讓他轉向過往歲月思考，王子不禁疑問，這個王國究竟是在何種因緣際會之下被建立的？這片土地在過去又是什麼樣子？勇者羅許與夥伴烏拉諾斯的相遇，成為了尤格諾爾與度魯達鄉結盟的起源，讓王室修練成為了傳統，在這之後呢？

諷刺的是，這個王國雖然被稱作「歷史悠久」的尤格諾爾，建國時間卻比南方的薩瑪迪還要晚——那座位於南方沙漠區域的騎士之國，早在神話時代就已經存在了。反觀這個地方，就連過去曾經收藏的大量史料與文物，也消失在這百年間發生的天災與保存不善造成的意外中。就算把時間拉回到現代，即將成年的未來統治者不僅連自己國家的歷史都不清楚，就連外出最遠的地方也只有狄爾卡達王國的城堡而已。

好想知道那些缺失的故事啊。

一股急迫的渴望化為深不見底的黑洞，那份對知識、對未知際遇的渴求在一瞬間吞沒了伊雷本的理智。也許這樣的念頭起源於對未來的不安、對壓力的逃避，但他是真心想要知道羅德賽塔西亞大陸各地的模樣，想要知道其他大樹庇佑之地是什麼風景、那些大樹之子究竟過著什麼樣的生活？

好想去外面旅行，想要親自看看這個世界。

只是在這份熱情消退之後，空虛感與失落接踵而來，王子深知這個夢想恐怕得等到修行結束之後才有可能實踐。距離他離開尤格諾爾、進入度魯達鄉閉關的時間只剩下一個星期，就算現在出發，也不可能在這短短七天內踏遍大陸每一處。

伊雷本就這麼站在原地，思考著，靜靜地凝視著樹根與石碑好一段時間，最後才回到石椅上，繼續嘗試將書中的內容讀進腦袋裡，一直到太陽向西沉落，被遠方的山脈遮住，觸目所及皆是一片橘紅之時，王子才意識到差不多是晚上用餐的時間，便循著原路離開花園。

此時城堡已是燈火通明，僕役在走廊上來回奔走，點亮了走廊與房間的燭台，也為王室與貴賓房內的壁爐增添柴火，準備迎接即將到來的寒冷夜晚。

在王子遠離花園區域，走向山洞的那一刻，生命大樹的樹根出現了異狀。

一陣綠光突然閃現，將樹根與石碑整個包覆住，奇異的亮綠色紋路浮現在根部表面。伊雷本意識到光芒而轉身，不可思議地眨了眨眼，馬上想要靠近查看，當他再度跑回花園的那一刻，光芒瞬間消失，一切又恢復成平時的模樣，樹根不再表現出異常。

應該是夕陽光芒造成的錯覺吧？王子試著如此說服自己，帶著不安的心情返回城堡。

* * *

伊雷本在晚餐時間結束，接見了夜晚抵達城堡的貴賓之後，終於完成了一天的行程，回到自己的房間。

只是他一直感到不太對勁，就連在梳洗更衣、從文官手中接下明日行程的文件、在柔軟的床鋪上打滾，享受著獨處自由的同時，一股讓人坐立難安的異樣感始終存在，彷彿室內有另一個人存在的氣息。總是覺得眼角餘光瞥見一抹殘影，轉頭卻不見任何異樣。

他召喚了總管與打掃房間的僕役，他們卻說在中午例行整理之後，就再也沒有人進去過王子的房間。

伊雷本對這個答案不放心，於是親手檢查了房間每個角落——包含空盆栽底下和衣櫃裡，仍沒有發現任何異常，最終他也只能壓下心中的緊戒，繼續做自己的事。他決定來到書桌前繼續下午未完的閱讀，卻是從書櫃拿起了另一本新的、記載著羅德賽塔西亞大陸各地奇聞軼事的旅人之書。他隨意翻開其中一頁，上頭寫著關於「海底王國」的傳說。

王子不忘母親的建議，唸出書中的內容，在閱讀之餘訓練自己的演說技巧。

「海底王國穆雷亞，據說位於羅德賽塔西亞大陸的東方內海，在那完全不見光明的深海之中，是人類無法輕易觸及的神秘世界。傳說中，那個地方的生物水下因為沉重的壓力長得其貌不揚，若他們出現在陸地上，一定很快就會被發現吧……」

這時，一個突如其來的聲音接了他的話。

「……是的，一下子就會被發現，但並不是因為其貌不揚，也不存在深海的壓力。海底王國的住民除了海洋生物以外，也有看上去是人形、卻與人類截然不同的存在——男性人魚像是長了四肢的魚人；女性人魚則是人們熟悉的魚尾人身，因其美麗外貌而墜入愛河的人類男性不在少數。就我所知，穆雷亞是由人魚女王統治……」

「是誰？」伊雷本立馬打斷對方發言，緊張地起身。他迅速環顧四周，卻什麼也沒有看見，也不知道這個聲音究竟是從何而來。在驚嚇之餘，他又再度聽見了那聲音，彷彿是他的房間突然有了自我意識，一個空靈的年輕嗓音回響在室內每一處。

「雖然穆雷亞位在深海之中，但是親身步入水下之後，會發現海底有許多能自行發光的植物與生命，以及由魔法製成的路燈。當你從水中抬頭仰望時，會發現即使身在海底，那清澈的水面與亮度就彷彿被光線照耀的淺灘，太陽觸手可及……」

隨著海底世界的形象在陌生人的話語中逐漸成形，王子的房間也憑空出現了螢火蟲一般的小光點。最初只有零星幾個小白光，隨後數量越來越多，逐漸聚集成一個白色的細長人型，緩緩朝著王子的方向走近。

「你、你是什麼東西？別過來！」伊雷本驚慌地喊著，右手摸向腰間想要拿起武器應戰，但是已經準備就寢的他早就卸下所有裝備，而放有長劍的武器架就在房間的另一頭——在那神祕的白色人型之後，於是他只能大聲呼叫守衛，擺出徒手格鬥的戰鬥架勢，等待隨時可能觸發的衝突。

「我……因你的願望而前來。」白色人型說。它的形體再度改變，不僅身體比例變得更像人類，也逐漸有了更細緻的變化，顯現出頭髮、穿著與人類的五官。「你渴望冒險的念頭傳達給了生命大樹，那奇蹟的力量……將沉睡在時間夾縫中的我給喚醒，前來給予你協助。」那個聲音雖然不再飄渺空靈，卻讓伊雷本感到熟悉——熟悉到有些恐懼，渾身起了雞皮疙瘩。

最終，白色人型呈現出一個半透明人類的模樣，身體微微散發出光芒。他的長相再度讓王子感到震驚——因為那名陌生男性有著俊秀的臉龐、灰藍色的雙眼，以及一頭束成馬尾、瀏海與鬢角自然垂落在臉頰兩側的亞麻色長髮。

對方除了看上去年紀較大之外，幾乎所有外表特徵都與他的母親——與自己一模一樣。

只是這個「幽靈」的穿著打扮並不像貴族，只是在一件普通的灰色高領長袖上，套了另一件由紫色皮革製成的無袖長外衣，下半身穿著一件普通的土黃色長褲和淺綠色長靴。

王子依舊抱持緊戒，「是我自己……不對，你究竟是？」

幽靈想要進一步說話，但外頭長廊急促的腳步聲與敲門聲，打散了兩人之間一觸即發的緊繃氣氛。他主動退到一旁讓伊雷本應門，只見數名手持武器的士兵站在門口，領頭的小隊長恭敬地鞠躬，謹慎問道：「不好意思打擾您，王子殿下，因為在巡邏的時候聽見了殿下的房間傳來喊叫聲，在下想確定一切是否平安……」

王子回頭看了一眼房間內部，發現那幽靈不僅依舊存在，還露出一副驚訝的表情，但是眼前的守衛似乎看不見對方，並沒有對房間多了陌生人一事感到懷疑。於是他搖頭，「沒事了，謝謝你們的謹慎。」

小隊長馬上敬禮，「王子殿下毋須道謝，這是身為守衛的職責。」

當士兵離去、房門再度關上之後，不禁用手摀住嘴的幽靈才再度開口，「……你是王子？還有那些士兵身上的徽章……你是尤格諾爾的王子？大樹沒有和我提到這個啊。」他不解又驚訝地說著，一面環顧四周，「難怪這個房間感覺相當氣派，和一般的旅店或住家完全不一樣。」

這下換伊雷本不理解對方在驚訝什麼，而且，為什麼他會認為自己住在旅店？

王子點了點頭，「我是尤格諾爾的王子伊雷本。」接著反問道：「那你是誰？」他想起對方現身前說過的那些話，「你說生命大樹將你喚醒……來實現我的願望？」

「是的。」有著與王子相似樣貌的幽靈給了肯定的答案，「你說你想要看看這個世界、想要知道羅德賽塔西亞各地的模樣——生命大樹是這麼告訴我的，也只告訴我這些。」他別有意味地望著眼前的少年，「至於我的身分……我猜，我應該是來自另一個世界、有著不同未來的你，至少不是以王子身分展現在世人面前的你。」

伊雷本有些遲疑，「所以，你不是模仿怪，或者模仿我長相的某種存在……」

幽靈搖搖頭，走向牆邊因為通風而敞開的大片方格窗。

從王室所在的高樓層向外看去，尤格諾爾王國安靜的夜景印入眼簾，雖然這個方向看不見生命大樹，但是所有人都知道，在他們身後——在大陸的中心，總有一個散發溫柔光芒的偉大存在無時無刻守護著眾生。

幽靈露出了懷念的神情，對著窗外景色感嘆道：「這個世界……真的不一樣了呢。」此刻他身上的光芒與灑落室內的月光相互輝映。夜晚的涼風吹進房間，使幽靈的長髮隨風飄逸，一瞬間讓王子想起了母親溫柔的面孔。

此時伊雷本注意到，幽靈放在窗沿上的左手手背上似乎有著什麼東西，他不禁靠近仔細一瞧，卻只對那圖案的形狀感到無比熟悉，一時半刻想不起究竟是什麼。對方注意到了王子視線的焦點，大方將手背上宛如三叉戟前端利刃的奇異記號展示出來。

「知道這是什麼嗎？」幽靈問。

伊雷本想了一下，搖搖頭，「很熟悉……似乎有見過，但不太確定是什麼。」

幽靈微笑，「沒有關係，這不影響我來這裡的目的。」

之後，那個「年長的自己」不再說話，專心地盯著窗外景色，一陣沉默在兩人之間蔓延。

面對這突如其來的神奇際遇，陷入窘境的王子感到十分不自在。即使這名幽靈就這麼「活生生」出現在眼前，但伊雷本仍無法相信自己究竟遇到了什麼。

生命大樹是真的聽見了他的心聲嗎？還是這一切都只是一場夢？

伊雷本試探性向幽靈伸手，想要知道眼前的「人」否擁有實體，觸碰起來又是什麼樣的感覺。幽靈似乎知道了王子想要做什麼，於是率先動作，伸手握住了對方溫暖的手掌，友好地搖了幾下。王子不可思議地想，雖然沒有溫度與觸感，但確實有一股力道在擺弄他的手，而且捏得手臂有些發疼，這下他終於能確定、相信這並不是幻覺，也不是因為職責與壓力而誕生的想像。

大樹真的給了我一個只有我能看見的幽靈，多麼神奇！

伊雷本內心鬆了一口氣，這下他是徹底放棄了躺在床上「中斷夢境，回歸現實」的想法，不再將這一切當作是自己的幻想。他再度回到書桌前坐下，繼續閱讀翻到一半的旅人之書，想要讓幽靈開始執行他在這個世界現身的目的——想要知道對方究竟對海底王國還有什麼見解。

幽靈見狀便來到王子身旁，與他一同讀著後續內容，那長長的前瀏海因為身體前傾的緣故，自然垂落到王子肩旁，在燭光的照映下彷彿淺色的細緻薄紗。

在介紹完海底王國穆雷亞的位置之後，接下來的段落寫著關於「人魚的詛咒」，伊雷本將書中關於人魚誘惑人類的行徑、她們造成的悲劇，以及作者在結尾的告誡與感慨輕聲唸了出來，卻換得幽靈一陣苦笑。

「這本書的作者似乎對海底世界的居民有不必要的誤解……」幽靈無奈道：「其實女性人魚呢，只要祈求了一雙腿走上陸地，便永遠無法回到海中，一旦她們以人類的姿態再次碰觸到海水，就會化為泡沫消逝。因為這樣的事情實在太悲慘了，所以古時居住在沿海的人類為了不要讓兩個不該在一起的種族相識而相戀，便編造出了這樣的傳說讓同伴遠離人魚。」

「原來是這樣……」伊雷本心想，雖然這一切的初衷是好的，但終究是散佈了錯誤的消息，於是，在這兩個種族因為某些原因再也沒有往來之後，這些善意的謊言便成為人類用來理解海底世界的唯一情報，最終成了這篇詭異又可怕的傳說故事。

王子默默闔上了旅人之書，抬頭看向幽靈問道：「除此之外，你還知道那些關於海底王國的事情嗎？」

「呃……穆雷亞王室的祕寶，是能以水為媒介來觀察世界各地的千里珍珠？」

伊雷本因為意外的答案睜大了眼，「你為什麼會知道？」

「因為瑟蓮小姐——人魚女王讓我用過那顆珍珠。」幽靈回道：「那祕寶在正常情形下是不會給海底王室以外的對象使用，但是當時情勢有變……」

這些話讓王子無言以對，不敢相信自己聽見了什麼。真的有人類能走下海底，親自與未知的民族接觸，甚至還與當地王室交情匪淺？就算是距離東內海最近的邦德爾馮王國，也未曾聽聞這類事件發生。雖然他無法證實幽靈話語中的真偽，但對方的表情並不像在說謊，而且從他的口吻來看，彷彿這只是在闡述一件既定的事實，沒有過多的加油添醋，也沒有必須隱瞞的細節。

王子再度質疑，「我要怎麼確定這一切不是你編造出來的故事？」

「關於這點，我也不知道。」幽靈聳聳肩，據實以告，「除了記憶以外我一無所有，但是對我而言，這些確實都是我親身經歷過的事情。在我的世界裡，尤格諾爾名義上也是我的家，但我並不是作為一個王子誕生，過去的我不得不走遍整個羅德賽塔西亞大陸──甚至是天上的神明之里到海底王國穆雷亞……」

「神明之里？」王子疑惑，又一個新地名？

大量的未知資訊讓伊雷本一時間難以消化，他的腦袋開始混亂，同時也開始疲累——這時他才驚覺，現在早已超過平時上床休息的時間了。

「不好意思得打斷你……但我終於意識到一件很重要的事情。」王子不得不抽離當下，從被動接收訊息的立場轉為主動提問，他深呼吸一口氣，重新打起精神，「在你繼續分享旅行見聞以前，可以先告訴我你的身世嗎？你說你是另一個世界的我，但你究竟是為什麼四處旅行？不是作為王子誕生又是什麼意思？」

然而這些話似乎讓對方想起什麼不好的事情，方才從容的姿態不再。

「……抱歉，這個問題一言難盡。」幽靈撇過頭，表情苦澀，一副有苦難言的模樣，「請相信我，我是真心想和你分享關於羅德賽塔西亞各地的事情，更想和你坦白一切，但是……今天的會面還是先到這裡比較好。」

「咦，為什麼？」王子疑惑，但他依舊不放棄挽留，「如果我的問題讓你感到不舒服，我向你道歉，但我不希望你就這麼帶著悲傷離開，請告訴我，是否有我能補償的地方？」

「不，沒有關係，你的問題並沒有冒犯到我，我只是……你還沒有準備好，而我也是。」幽靈說完向王子露出一個淺淺的微笑，「而且現在時間也不早了對吧？你的人類身體需要睡眠，更何況，對此感到疑惑的人並不是只有你，我也有很多問題必須再向生命大樹尋求解答——為什麼祂不告訴我，我要見的人是你呢？」

幽靈沒有等待伊雷本回話，再度走向王子，並朝他的額頭伸手。王子不解對方想要做什麼，只知道那與自身相似的面孔在此時變得十分悲傷，那雙平靜如湖面的雙眼在此刻彷彿被激起了漣漪，隨時都會掉下淚水。

「今晚發生的事情請先當做一場夢吧，這樣對你我都好。」幽靈沒有給王子更多反應時間，迅速道：「晚安，王子殿下——拉里霍。」

伊雷本的視線突然變得模糊，意識隨著咒文詠唱的餘音一同沉沒，深深陷入寂靜的黑暗。

當王子再度恢復意識、睜開眼睛的時候，時間已經來到早晨。耀眼的光線與鳥鳴聲喚醒了他的知覺，清晨的陽光照進房間，取代了壁爐的光源，他發現自己並不在書桌前，而是躺在床上睡著了。

他睡得很沉——鮮少如此沉過，彷彿呼吸與意識都被奪去。他想起小時候曾經求助爺爺，請他協助緩解因為課業壓力造成的焦慮與失眠，他還記得這種感覺，是魔法造成的非正常睡眠。沒想到另一個世界的自己竟然會使用睡眠咒文。

昨晚看到一半的書還留在桌上，然而，本應被闔上的旅人之書不僅再度被翻開，還正好停留在一幅大海的插圖上，這讓伊雷本想起了書中描述著海底王國的段落，同時也憶起了記憶中的另一種版本。那個神秘幽靈並不是夢，生命大樹是真的聽見了他心中的渴望，找來了另一個世界──在羅德賽塔西亞大陸四處旅行的自己，完成他想要離家冒險的願望。

雖然昨晚對話結束的有些突兀，但王子還是得到了許多情報，只是他仍然想不透，為什麼那個幽靈說自己並不是以王子的身分現身在世人面前？伊雷本腦中閃過幾個不好的想法，難道是發生了什麼事情，讓對方不得不隱瞞自己的身分四處逃亡？

王子從床上起身，拉里霍的催眠效果仍殘留些許作用，讓他的身體呈現出像是感冒一樣的狀態，行動遲緩，感官遲鈍，暫時失去了對氣溫與地心引力的敏感度。他將攤在桌上的書本重新收回書櫃，正好注意到架上有一本書的書腰印著熟悉的符號，與記憶中幽靈手背上的圖案一模一樣。

他將書本抽出，快速翻閱，直到眼前出現一頁全幅插圖。

手持勇者之劍的羅許充滿自信，與身後三位夥伴一同凝視前方，對即將應付的挑戰、對眼前的邪惡勢力毫無畏懼。勇者的左手背上也有一個圖案，和書腰上的符號一模一樣——這下王子終於想起來了，那是被稱作「龍之紋章」的胎記，那彷彿三叉戟前端的利刃代表了他的使命，是傳說中的命運之人。

察覺到某些真相的伊雷本當場愣住，「不是吧……真的假的啊。」


	2. 「假如那時候……」

伊雷本在結束早上的劍術訓練之後迅速梳洗更衣，急促地朝著與居住區域相反方向的王家圖書館奔去。

王子急匆匆的身影吸引了走廊上眾多僕役的注目，因為這個地方鮮少有王室成員來訪。雖然圖書館的名字掛上了「王家」二字，但內部的藏書多半是供於在城堡裡工作的學者使用。伊雷本知道爺爺的房間裡同樣擁有大量書籍，甚至還將牆壁打造成一片專門放置書架的巨大書牆，但是他想尋找的並不是關於經濟政治方面的書籍，也不在史記與歷代王室成員的生平紀錄的範圍，更不是前國王藏在床底下的兔女郎寫真集。

他悄悄推開圖書館大門，正好沒有任何人在這裡作業。王子獨自一人在山一樣高的書架之間來來回回，不時走出架子透氣，檢查各個櫃子的分類索引，以防漏掉任何需要的資訊。他盡可能找出所有與勇者羅許有關的著作、神話時代的記載，以及某些重大事件的紀錄，但可惜的是，大部分書籍不是缺失、內頁破損，就是內容不完整，還有同一個故事出現許多不同情節的版本，又缺乏其他文獻佐證，難以做為參考資料。

有關神話時代的紀錄彷彿午後雷陣雨，前一刻還是天氣晴朗，下一秒卻突然降下暴雨。突如其來的災禍使大地一夕之間劇變，對此人類只能接受、儘辦法將災害影響  
減到最低。那些從上古時代就存在的未知力量與意識存有，是人類至今無法理解、無法探知的存在，對這些古老而強大的生命體而言，人類的就像螞蟻般微不足道吧？

即使人類從聖龍創世，大樹守護世界以來就一直存在，為了生活努力奮鬥著，但邪神殘留的闇之力依舊威脅著大地，戰爭與黑暗總是如影隨形，不少重要文獻與古老建築在一夜之間埋沒在瓦礫與砂土之間，直到慢慢腐朽，直到被生者遺忘，直到完全消失在人類的歷史中。

王子無法忘記昨晚在幽靈手背上看見的印記──他是勇者，是大樹欽點的命運之人，是這個世界的守護者。這也就證明了他必須放棄王家的身分，像羅許一樣走遍全世界，找出打倒邪惡的方法，也難怪他口中的「人魚女王」會願意將王室珍寶借給他。

多麼不可思議，這個來自另一個世界的幽靈有著與他相同的出生，卻有著截然不同的人生。

伊雷本隨意用衣服下襬抹去沾上指尖的灰塵，再度翻閱起老舊的書頁，他的思緒全被疑惑所佔據。他想知道究竟是什麼因素，讓本應被勇者羅許消滅的邪惡再度甦醒，使得大樹必須在現世再度選擇了另一片葉子，賦予它同樣的命運。

這時圖書館的大門被推開，伊雷本以為是前來查詢資料的學者，便試著從書堆中探出身影，只是來者的影子在陽光下暴露了身分，讓王子感到有些意外。一名矮小老人緩緩走向被書堆淹沒的王子，他的腳步聲與說話聲在偌大安靜的圖書館中十分明顯。

「送餐的女僕告訴我你在這裡……今天的伊雷本十分用功呢，除了小時候和你玩躲貓貓之外，我從沒看你在圖書館待上這麼長一段時間。」

這時前任國王與他的孫子對上視線，赫然注意到年輕人那雙遺傳自母親的美麗雙眼之下，竟掛著黯淡的眼袋，不禁感嘆道：「哎呀……真沒想到，終於來到了這一天了嗎，年輕的王子殿下是否在宴會中邂逅了某位美麗的少女，因為那風姿綽約的倩影在夜裡輾轉難眠呢？」

「……爺爺，請別開玩笑了。」伊雷本說完嘆了口氣，像是洩氣一般上半身趴在桌上，「我只是在研究神話時代發生的事而已。我想知道勇者羅許為了打倒邪神而旅行的經過，想要藉此和現代做比對。」

王子陷入猶豫，他不確定是否該向自己的爺爺全盤托出，畢竟昨晚發生的一切太過不可思議。即使尤格諾爾的王室成員都是生命大樹的虔誠信徒，但說出「自己在另一個世界是勇者」這種話還是太難為情了，尤其在宣示儀式之後，他可不想被認為自己是個到現在還長不大的小孩。

「喔？是想找出那些傳說有幾分真實性嗎？這會是個大工程呢。」羅說話時不自覺搓著鬍子，「在我印象中，已經有學者做過這類研究了，只是我也不清楚他們最終有沒有把手上的成果集結成書……說到這，伊雷本怎麼突然對勇者的生平產生興趣呢？」

「唔……只是突然有一個念頭，突然很想要知道這片土地過去發生了什麼事情。」

最終，王子還是決定暫時不公開他的「夢境」，但他得想辦法讓自己的行為變得自然一點才行。幸好，除了那位擁有勇者身分的幽靈之外，他確實還有其他原因可以做為應付這場對話的理由。

「其實我一直在想……就連我們號稱『歷史悠久的尤格諾爾』，也僅僅知道建國者是勇者羅許的子孫而已，對於祖先的記載也是相當不完整，雖然知道是因為在過去的無數次因為戰爭與天災的關係，遺失了許多重要紀錄。然而，即使城堡可以重建，人民只要活著就有希望，但是那些將時間化為文字的一切，卻再也不被人知曉……」

「能說出這種話來，就表示王子真的長大了……」羅欣慰道：「但是關於這一點，古人曾說過『鑑往知來』，藉由觀察過去發生的事情來推測未來，然而，當我們缺乏過去前人留下來的珍貴經驗時，我們必須盡可能依照善的準則、王族的責任與人民的最高福祉行事——這樣一來，無論結果是好是壞，都能成為後人借鑒的對象，為他們提供一種可能的方向。」

為了和平，為了人民，為了這個世界的希望，這是人們對統治者的期待也是職責。雖然缺失了過去存在的證明，但人們依舊可以把握當下，創造出嶄新的未來，留下新的歷史。

「鑑往知來嗎……」伊雷本思考著方才的話語，接著突然想起了什麼，將手邊其中一本書翻開推到爺爺面前，並在前國王找到位置坐定位之後，開始分享起他的搜尋過程，「一開始，我主要在尋找勇者羅許所走過的地方……然後，在發現一則傳聞之後，我開始尋找更多關於生命大樹的情報。」

王子翻開的部份，是一幅繪有生命大樹全貌的插畫。

極巨型的大樹連根漂浮在空中，茂密的樹冠之中居住著各式各樣的魔物與鳥類，粗壯糾結的樹根形成一條條宛如迷宮的蜿蜒走道。大樹的底部枝節盤根交錯，深入大地，遍布全世界，其四周被高山圍繞，形成了無人知曉的森林——據說那片「始祖森林」至今仍保持神話時代的模樣，居住著神秘又強大的魔物。

而在那樹幹頂部發光的中央核心，即是生命大樹的力量之源，是生命的源頭。

許多傳說故事都會在最後提到，勇者羅許在消滅了邪神尼茲傑爾法之後，將他所使用的「勇者之劍」供奉在大樹的核心中。大樹賦予他拯救世界的使命，而他也不負眾望完成了任務，這把劍蘊含了這段史詩般艱辛又輝煌的歲月，也象徵了羅德賽塔西亞大陸永世的和平。

伊雷本將書翻到下一頁，指著其中一段敘述，「這本書上寫到，據說生命大樹記憶了羅德賽塔西亞大陸——甚至是整個世界上發生的事情。偶而會有極少數的人類被大樹選上，擁有能夠看見那些記憶的能力，但是，這些故事與描述都止於『聖地拉姆達』。那個地方似乎是神話時代以來，世世代代守護大樹的城鎮，保管了更多古老文獻……」

說完，王子起抬頭望著他的爺爺，「這一次的晚宴……拉姆達的人也會來嗎？」

羅想了一下，誠實回道：「如果他們認為你的生日對生命大樹、對整個世界相當重要的話，也許就能在宴會廳看見他們的身影。」

這個問題讓前國王回憶起了他的統治生涯，他雖然聽聞過聖地拉姆達的事情與傳聞，卻不曾與當地人有更多接觸，那座隱世之城雖然也是一個與勇者有些淵源、同樣信奉生命大樹的地方，但他們與尤格諾爾的交情卻沒有比杜魯達鄉來得深厚。

他並不介意這點，畢竟生活在那裡的人是為服侍大樹、服侍勇者而生，而不是勇者的後裔。

羅再度道：「在我的印象中，聖地的人鮮少與外界互動，但他們確實是一群對神話時代特別有研究的人，就我所知，他們保存的古老紀錄也比我們還要多上許多。不過呢，伊雷本，比起聖地的人，你會遇上度魯達鄉的人的機率比較大喔，那些僧侶對世間萬物有一份特別的解釋，說不定他們也能對你的問題提出獨特見解，到時候向他們請教看看吧？」

王子點了點頭，「我會的，謝謝爺爺。」他心想，雖然他的祖父有時候不太正經，總是想和他分享某些「男人的小秘密」，但終究還是能通過修行的前任國王，不管在閱歷還是人生歷練上，依舊比他這個年輕人來得多。

「……至於那個關於大樹的傳聞，我好像也有聽過。」羅搓著他的鬍子，因為專心思考而皺著眉頭，「但是在真正遇上那些特別的人之前，恐怕我們也不知道是否真有一回事。」

關於這個問題，伊雷本心裡已經有一個能夠解答的人選。

「好啦，我就不打擾你用功了。」前國王站起身，拍了拍孫子肩膀表示鼓勵，接著朝著門口離去，「別在圖書館待太久啊，這裡有些地方的灰塵都比你父親來得老，說不定都有生命了──哈哈！開玩笑的。今天也有貴賓會抵達，你不用出來迎接也沒關係，但是記得晚餐一定要出席啊。」

王子點頭致意，目送他的爺爺離開，直到大門闔上，一切又恢復寧靜之後，他又繼續倘佯在書海之中，試圖尋找更多真相——此時此刻的他全然不知，自身的模樣與平時上課時截然不同，表現出前所未有的專注與求知熱忱。

一直到傍晚來臨，照明充足的日光逐漸消失，暗到難以閱讀的環境終於讓他再度回神。

伊雷本從外套口袋取出事先準備好的魔法油燈，雖然大小比一般油燈還要嬌小，不比他的掌心大，卻能在魔法的作用下發出比一般蠟燭還要明亮的光源。那溫暖的光芒宛如小型暖爐，彷彿太陽一般照亮了整個閱讀區域，卻也讓他因此忽視了出現在身後的亮光。

白色光點再度憑空出現，化作細長的白色人影，化作與王子相似的形象，緩緩從書架的陰影中走了出來，他的腳步聲終於吸引了王子的注意。只是這一次，幽靈不再是半透明的摸樣，彷彿是一個活生生、憑空出現在面前的活人——雖然他的身體依舊沒有映出任何影子或倒影。

成為幽靈的勇者好奇地四處張望，接著驚訝發現，自己並不是在王子的私人房間，而是一間圖書館——在任何人都有可能前來的公共場合。他朝著對方笑了一下，悠悠道：「看來我似乎只能在晚上出現，而且無論場合地點，一定會在你身旁現身。」

說著，他緩緩走到王子的右側，雙手撐在桌上，對伊雷本面前的大量書籍相當好奇。此刻幽靈左手上的印記正好能清晰展現在王子眼前。

伊雷本注意到勇者的印記是淡棕色的，三叉戟的符號服貼在幽靈節骨分明的手背上。單就這樣看上去，會覺得是一雙優雅、屬於貴族的手，然而再仔細一瞧，會發現對方的手掌上佈滿了厚繭與無數細疤，顯示了這是一雙習武之人的手。

幽靈注意到王子手邊的書，通通都是有關神話時代與勇者羅許的事情，對這位年輕人明察秋毫的敏銳度感到驚訝。他將伊雷本攤在桌上的其中一本書拿到自己面前，上頭記載了羅許的生平簡歷。輕聲問：「你想知道關於『勇者』的什麼事情嗎？」

伊雷本聞言低頭，不知道是在看書，還是盯著印記，「當一個勇者是什麼樣的感覺？」

幽靈想了一下，「很忙。」

「……就這樣？」

「應該說，能簡短講出來的感想，大概就只有這個了。」幽靈輕嘆了口氣，回憶道：「各地的人民需要協助，我和其他夥伴們常常把事情告一段落之後，又得馬上前往另一個地方。雖然知道必須要打倒邪神、阻止邪惡蔓延什麼的，但是在那個當下，我們完全不知道實際做法，只能走一步算一步，哪裡有情報就去哪裡，聽說哪個地方有人可以幫忙就到哪去……」

這讓王子想起了什麼，開始從眼前的書堆中翻找著，直到取出一本做工精美、深藍色封皮的精裝書。他的動作輕柔小心，不希望弄壞這本造價不斐的藝術品。一人一鬼靜靜聽著那書頁摩娑的聲音，直到一幅色彩鮮艷的插畫出現在眼前。

那是一個漂浮在空中的黑色球體，被大量同樣漆黑的觸手包覆著。黑球周遭散發著紫中帶紅的不祥光暈，沉重的黑色烏雲壟罩了整個天空，使大地蒙上一層陰鬱，光是看到插畫就能讓人感到一股無形壓力。

王子指著球體問道：「你說的邪神，就是這個嗎？」

只見幽靈露出了複雜的神情，點了點頭。

他再度翻頁，略過了勇者羅許與夥伴為了打破結界，尋找四處旅行尋找豎琴與天空之笛的過程，直接來到了最後的部分：因為賢者雪妮卡的敏銳直覺，發現了同伴烏拉諾斯受到邪神殘存的意念蠱惑，及時阻止了他鑄下大錯。最終羅許消滅邪神尼茲傑爾法，為世界帶來永久的和平時光。

伊雷本疑惑道：「所以……羅許其實沒有將邪神完全殺死，然後在你的世界裡，他在這個時代復活了，於是生命大樹也選擇了下一個勇者，交付給你這個責任？也許在某一天的未來，這個世界也會再度誕生勇者……」

然而王子的推測沒有得到肯定的答案，幽靈再度露出複雜——甚至混雜了哀愁的神情，「確實……生命大樹選擇了尤格諾爾的王子——選擇了我，但是邪神尼茲傑爾法也確實被勇者羅許給消滅了。」

「什麼意思？」伊雷本不解，「如果羅許已經把邪神解決了，那應該是很久以前神話時代的事情，那為什麼，這個印記會出現在你身上？」

此時幽靈試探性問道：「王子殿下，你還記得我昨晚最初現身的時候，對你說過的話嗎？」

王子點頭，回想著當時的情景，幽靈的聲音響遍整個房間，然後在他的面前緩緩現形——這下他終於意識到了一個被忽略的細節，「你說，生命大樹聽見了我的願望，將你從『縫隙』中喚醒。」

「時間夾縫。」幽靈更正道：「那是一個不存在於現世與冥界，不屬於任何生靈的地方，那裡沒有過去也沒有未來，是一片永恆的虛無。所以嚴格來說，我不是一個死去的靈魂，而是一個因為勇者之力得以保留的意念罷了——因為真正的『我』，以及我所存在的世界都已經不復存在。生命大樹讓我重新以這個姿態，帶著過去的記憶來到你的身邊，為的就是滿足你想要知道羅德賽塔西亞大陸各地的渴望。」

伊雷本對幽靈的回答感到驚訝，「……究竟發生了什麼事？」

只見幽靈緩緩舉起帶有印記的左手，將手背上的龍之紋章展現在王子眼前，「因為啊，身為勇者的我，親手用這股力量──把我所存在的世界抹消掉了。」

勇者說出這段話的時候，表情是笑著的。

－－－

晚餐時間王子不僅遲到，還表現出心不在焉、胃口不佳的情形，即使伊雷本在用餐過程依舊保持良好態度，但這副平時有些不同的模樣還讓國王與王妃十分在意，擔心兒子是不是生病了。

即使羅出聲打圓場，說他的孫子可能只是吸了太多王家圖書館的灰塵又用腦過度，不需要太過擔心，但前國王的心裡同樣也產生疑惑——究竟伊雷本獨自一人待在圖書館時看見了什麼？也許那個地方有著祖先設計的密室，甚至是他毫不知情的危險禁書區。如果他的孫子發生了什麼不好的事情，他可不能坐視不管。

最終伊雷本被請回房間休息，而那名擁有與他相似長相的幽靈早已在房間待命。他脫下了紫色皮革長外衣，露出裡頭的灰黑色高領長袖，站在窗邊欣賞夜景。

幽靈一見王子出現，便禮貌地低頭致意。

「沒關係，不用這麼拘謹，真要論身分的話，要敬禮的反而還是我呢，儘管把這裡當作自己的房間吧。」王子說著，心思全被幽靈不久前的話語佔滿。

伊雷本並沒有像昨天一樣，拿出自己喜歡的書閱讀，而是直接坐到了床上望著前方，盯著掛在對面牆上一幅繪有尤格諾爾王國繁榮景色的大型油畫。熱鬧的市集，爬滿植物的潔白城牆，清澈的河水與湛藍天空，漂浮在山脈之上的生命大樹與飄揚旗幟上的國徽相互輝映。

當時他本來能問出更多細節與真相的，但是他們的對話被趕來圖書館的僕役給打斷。今天的城堡有來自附近莊園與邦德爾馮的貴賓拜訪——何況羅早些時候也已經提醒過他，若王子沒有預先報備就不出席用餐的話，可是一件不禮貌的行為。

一直到現在，那顆心仍懸在半空中，大量疑問塞滿了整個腦袋，但他一時間找不到好的開場，不確定該如何再度提起這個話題，因為他隱約能感覺到，這件事情——幽靈親手做出的這個選擇，在他自身心中留下了無法抹滅的陰影。

勇者應該是拯救世界的英雄，而不是毀滅世界的劊子手。

幽靈似乎知道了王子此刻的心結，於是緩緩來到對方身旁，兩人在床邊肩並肩而坐。即使伊雷本感覺到身旁出現床鋪凹陷的重量，但依舊找不到屬於人的氣息與體溫。

最終，幽靈輕嘆了口氣，主動繼續先前未完的話題，「其實，在我的世界裡，羅許並沒有消滅尼茲傑爾法，烏拉諾斯成功背叛了他，等到雪妮卡和尼爾森趕到現場時，只剩下羅許冰冷的屍體，以及邪神失去靈魂的軀體。」

他停頓片刻，確定王子的理解程度有跟上他的進度之後，便再度補充道：「只有勇者之劍的力量能夠完全殺死邪神，但是……這世上唯一能使用那把劍的人已經不在了。出於無奈，雪妮卡只好與神民之里的居民一起將邪神封印起來，送往天上藏匿。」

說完幽靈笑了一下，「所以在我的世界中，只要一抬頭，除了能看見生命大樹之外，天上總是有一顆閃耀著紅光的『勇者星』，但是從來沒有人發現真相——誰知道那顆那被視作勇者榮耀而讚頌的星星，竟是邪神被封印的軀體。」

「某方面來說，這樣其實也挺安全的。」王子同樣笑著回應。

現下這份愉快的氣氛稍稍驅散了方才的沉重，也讓幽靈有了繼續說下去的動力。他在心中暗自感謝王子的樂觀，繼續說道：「至於雪妮卡，他為了挽回這場悲劇——也為了挽回逝去的愛人，前往一座從神話時代即存在、掌管了時間的塔樓，渴望讓時光倒流，回到當初事件發生的那一刻，卻因為自身力量不夠而無法成行。他的悲痛與執念讓他永遠在塔裡，而時間……持續流逝著，來到了現代。」

對伊雷本而言，得到解答固然感到欣慰，但內容卻是說什麼也無法表達他的驚訝，「……然後呢？」

「然後，得到邪神之力的烏拉諾斯，也在長久的時光中失去了自身僅存的人性，以魔王的姿態重新降臨世界。他心想，只要把邪神的身體與新任勇者除掉，他就是世界上最強大的存在，所以他在我出生之後襲擊了尤格諾爾……在我的記憶中，這個地方早已成了一片龍族盤據的廢墟。而命大的我輾轉來到狄爾卡達王國境內的一座小村子，被那裡的居民扶養長大……」

說著說著，幽靈突然意識到了什麼，笑著搖搖頭，「還是先別提這個，我的旅程太長了，恐怕不能在一個晚上說完，更不能解釋你心中的疑惑，我直接進入重點：一開始，我們打敗了魔王，但是羅德賽塔西亞大陸全境遭受了嚴重的破壞，各地百廢待舉，許多人因此死去，我們也失去一位重要的夥伴，直到我們發現了可以回溯時間的方法……」

「所以你也……」

幽靈點頭，「我回到了過去，試圖阻止造成全大陸嚴重破壞的事件發生，知道未來將會如何發展的我與夥伴們會合，嘗試盡可能減少犧牲來拯救世界。最後魔王被打敗，邪神也消滅，我們不僅完成了勇者羅許未盡的遺願，讓世界終於迎來真正的和平，也得知了發生在神話時代的憾事。這一趟時間旅行讓我改變了過去，不僅那些悲劇與遺憾沒有發生，那位重要夥伴也沒有為了我們因此犧牲，和我們一起奮戰到結束──聽起來是一個很完美的結局對不對？」

這時幽靈神情哀痛，他的聲音變得有些壓抑，「……但是，這樣看似美好的結局，卻打亂了因果、改變了原本這個世界安排好的命運，甚至為未來帶來了毀滅性的災禍。我的選擇破壞了整個時空的結構，讓整個世界——整個宇宙陷入不安定的狀態，我甚至不確定我究竟是回溯時光來到過去，還是拋下其他夥伴來到了一個新世界……所以在打倒邪神之後，我決定將勇者的力量與勇者之劍交給了被困在失落之塔的雪妮卡，讓他回到過去——真正挽救一切。」

此時勇者陷入了沉默，王子耐心等待，他不想催促別人強行回憶那些感到不適的回憶，同時自己也需要一些時間去思考、沉澱，理解自己聽到了一切。

直到幽靈在緩和情緒之後，再度以笑容重新面對伊雷本王子，繼續道：「然後，在最後的最後，這個因為過去大幅改變、歷史重新改寫的新世界誕生了。邪神不復存在、邦德爾馮和尤格諾爾沒有因為魔王與勇者而滅國，你也作為普通的王子誕生……」

所以幽靈才說他以勇者之力抹消了世界。伊雷本心想，沒想到自身所熟悉的一切，竟然全是人為改變之下的結果。他在這個世界學習到的一切、認知到的過去逐一被勇者推翻，卻又在最後成為他熟悉的歷史。

幽靈再度道：「然而，這份勇者的力量打從出生就烙印在我的靈魂之中，是無法被奪取，或者完全轉移給他人的，原本應該要隨著整個世界一同消失的我，意識卻因此留了下來……」

「勇者大人……」

這時一陣敲門聲打斷了王子的發言。老人的聲音從門後模模糊糊傳進房間內，「伊雷本，你睡了嗎……？」

王子不確定要應聲還是要假裝睡覺，然而他的爺爺在經歷了晚餐事件之後，相當擔心孫子的狀況。羅一見門沒鎖，便逕自推開門想確認狀況。伊雷本暗叫不妙，他不僅還沒更衣，連像書本之類用來掩飾的道具都沒有，只能尷尬地以正裝坐在床上的姿勢，迎接祖父的突然來訪。

「爺爺，我……」王子想要解釋，卻發現對方驚訝的視線不在他身上。

羅的神情驚訝，還揉了揉眼睛確認自己是否眼花，「是我剛才在廚房吃到壞掉的食物嗎？還是一切只是幻覺？我怎麼好像看見兩個伊雷本……」

幽靈聞言同樣感到驚訝，便伸手指著自己質問著，「你……看得見我？」

前任國王點頭，接著看看向王子，期待著一個解釋，於是伊雷本將床邊的空間讓給了爺爺，自己則是趁著這個時間在屏風後更衣。幽靈也不拐彎抹角，直接秀出左手背上的勇者印記，簡述了自己出現在這個世界的原因，以及剛才對王子說過的、關於另一個世界線的故事。

老人聽完摸了摸鬍子，低頭沉思，「原來大樹竟蘊藏了如此奇蹟的力量……還有掌管了時間的聖地嗎？這個世界對我們人類而言，恐怕還有許多不了解的事物。」說完他的眼神黯淡了下來，「而且，尤格諾爾居然發生了那些事情……」

他拍了拍幽靈的肩膀，本來想好好安慰一下對方，卻不禁讚嘆起另一個世界的孫子長得又高又壯，看似柔韌纖細的秀麗外表之下有著堅韌體魄，於是說出口的話完全與他的打算相悖，「有著這副好皮相，又是勇者，想必在世界各地有許多美麗的邂逅吧？」

剛走出屏風的王子因為爺爺的發言露出困擾的表情，但是幽靈完全不介意，彷彿對這樣的行為已經見怪不怪，笑著說：「能夠將自身內心毫無保留展現出來的對象，只要一個就夠了。」

「唉呦，居然是個專情男子呢。」羅誇讚道。

這時幽靈的勇者印記浮出光芒，像是藤蔓一樣的青綠色紋路從印記泛出，緩緩爬上了手臂。幽靈不假思索握著了王室祖孫的手，一道影像直接出現在眾人腦海中——深藍色的天空與棕紅色的建築映入眼簾，他們的四周都是人群，不存在的歡呼聲在腦中迴響著。

他們身在一座巨塔之上，塔頂是一片平坦的廣場，站在擂台上頭的四人皆戴著面具。

一身白襯紅衣的老人一看就知道是羅，他的對面是一名高大壯碩、綁著頭巾的男人，以及一名穿著與幽靈相同，但是和王子一樣年輕──應該就是勇者本人。而羅的身旁跟站著一名身材姣好的女性，一身草綠色裝束在天地之間格外顯眼。

接下來的畫面就是四人進入激戰，羅身旁的女性格鬥家的技術十分了得，不僅只用腳就架開了所有刀劍的攻擊，還能抓住空隙反擊，這時畫面中的伊雷本舉起了雙手防禦，露出了手上的印記，讓那名女性突然停止了動作，面色驚訝，「這個胎記，難道你是──」

接著畫面與聲音一同模糊消失，他們再度回到王子的房間。

「剛才那是……」王子驚訝地說。

「我的記憶，是我第一次見到爺爺的情形。」幽靈說，他將自己的左手抬至眼前查看，上頭的印記已不再發光，「我現在這個身體是大樹給的，我猜正是因為這樣，我自身也成了類似樹根的存在，只是我並沒有辦法幫大樹傳達大地的記憶，我所擁有的，只有我自身親歷過的一切。」

幽靈望向王子，「昨晚在離開你之後，我與生命大樹『談過』，祂沒有給我更多具體的指引，只是給了我這個能力。我猜，也許祂是希望我能更有效地完成你的願望。若有些事情無法用三言兩語說明白，就可以藉由這樣記憶回朔的方式，讓你親眼看見那些你從未到過的地方，感受那些你從未經歷過的事。」

「我記得這是古洛塔鎮的覆面武鬥會吧？」羅問道：「這個活動總是吸引了很多旅人，也為這尤格諾爾帶來人潮——尤其在狄爾卡達的將軍為此地解決掉強大魔物之後更是如此。我很訝異都這把年紀了，我還會去參加這樣的活動，但是能在這個隨機搭檔的比試中和如此嬌悍的美女同一組，老夫也是三生有幸了。」

「不知為何，我總覺得那位武術家感覺起來很熟悉。」伊雷本王子說。

羅打趣詢問道：「那位就是願意讓你敞開心房的對象嗎？」

幽靈笑著搖頭，「不是，但他確實應該是你們熟悉的人沒錯，只是，至於爺爺為何會與他一起參加比賽，我又為何在那裡，這又是另一個很長的故事。」

「嗯……真不錯。」前任國王滿意地點點頭，「看來王子身旁多了一位十分強大的盟友，堪比活生生的旅行紀錄誌──還是以一名勇者的角度。」說著，羅起瞇著眼看向他的孫子，「但是呢，王子殿下，爺爺記得你明天似乎有最後一堂劍術課要上，而且還是一場重要的測驗，要驗收你這些年以來的學習成果喔，我想我們就不打擾你養精蓄銳了？」

說完他離開王子的床鋪，同時要幽靈也一起跟他出去。

「咦，怎麼這樣……」伊雷本哀怨著。

幽靈在即將踏出房門之際轉身，向王子道別的同時安慰道：「請別擔心，沒有意外的話，明天日落之後我還會再回來，所以請別讓我的事情──不屬於這個世界的東西影響到你的生活。」

王子無可奈何只好同意，畢竟狄爾卡達王推薦的那名劍術指導雖然有著豐富的實戰經驗，卻是出了名的嚴格。剛才幽靈的故事已經讓他夠緊繃了，現在爺爺又這麼一提，即將接受測驗的緊張與壓力再度浮現。但他也明白這是自己的責任，是應該要完成的事情，他沒有推託的權利。

伊雷本看著兩人離開房間，直到房門闔上，才依依不捨熄了蠟燭。

寬敞的走廊上沒有任何人，下一班巡守的衛兵要一段時間之後才會經過，月光輕柔地從窗戶照進室內，兩人從窗外看去，今天的天空十分晴朗，佈滿繁星的夜空相當美麗。羅想要點燃手上的燭台，卻發現自己忘了攜帶打火石，這時幽靈詠唱美拉，火焰憑空出現在燭芯上，燭光照亮了兩人之間。

「不好意思麻煩你了。」羅抱歉道：「雖然我的興趣是專研魔法，終究只是個業餘，連個最基礎的火系咒文都無法上手。」

「擅長的方向不同而已，就像德爾瑪和夏特系的咒文是我永遠無法掌握的魔法。」

「是嗎？但要我說的話，我倒覺得這是正常現象。」羅回道：「因為勇者可是世界的希望，是光明的化身，是一股帶來力量的熾熱火焰啊，不擅長闇系與冰系魔法是可以理解的。」

前國王頓了一下，語氣變得有些謹慎，「對了……我很抱歉，硬是找了理由把你給叫出來，只是我有一些不好在王子面前提起的話題想要問你。」

「是關於我的世界尤格諾爾的事情對吧？」幽靈回道。即使身處全新的世界線，他知道他的祖父個性依舊十分在乎他的家人。

羅點頭，「是的，沒有錯。我聽了你和王子所說的那些故事，尤格諾爾因為勇者的出生遭到毀滅，一夜之間成為廢墟，幾乎無人倖免……我知道這不是我該涉足的，這也許會為你帶來不好的感覺，但就算是另一個世界的人，但亞溫和艾蕾諾也是我最珍貴的家人……」

「我可以理解你的心情，也請不用為我擔心，回答這些問題不會讓我感到難過。」幽靈想起了過去在尤格諾爾的地下水道經歷的一切，露出寬心的微笑，「我的親生父母──尤格諾爾的統治者在最後一刻得到了真正的安息，他們並沒有留下任何執念，走得很安詳。而且在我的世界裡，爺爺您還活著喔，我們是一起旅行的夥伴，也是您帶著我用尤格諾爾王家的鎮魂儀式，安撫逝去與殘存的的人們……雖然到最後，我並沒有和您一同承擔復興尤格諾爾的責任，但是我一直很感謝爺爺的幫助。」

「是嗎……」羅輕聲嘆息，即使哀傷，但也對這個結局感到一絲慰藉，「謝謝你的坦白。」

「這是我出現在這裡的目的。」

「唔……說到這個，雖然我不知道你在另一個世界具體經歷了什麼事情，但是啊，身為勇者的你想必在旅途過程中遭遇到不少挑戰吧？」前任國王望著他另一個世界的孫子，堅定道：「雖然你的眼睛就和傳說描述的一樣，有著充滿力量的溫潤光芒，但是這雙眼睛卻也帶著無比悲傷。年紀輕輕就得承擔如此重大使命、面對那些殘酷的事情，既然都已經來到了這個和平的世界，就請好好整理一下心情再決定下一步吧。現在這時間也不早，我也得回房間休息了。」

幽靈沒多說什麼，只是點點頭，感激地向眼前的老人鞠躬，目送對方消失在走廊盡頭。

他再度回到王子的房間，來到窗前沉思，此時床上的年輕人已經沉沉睡去。幽靈想起剛才王子不久前還因為測驗露出的神情——為世俗煩惱的樣子，心裡不禁有些羨慕。

雖然這位有著「正常」人生的年輕人也有一個必須達成的人生目標，必須讓自己成為能夠獨當一面、治理國家的王，但他不需要承受如此沉重的命運，不需要被大樹、被這個世界的意志一次次考驗著。

方才爺爺的一番話他感到溫暖，即使在這裡，對方給他的感覺還是一樣睿智和藹，讓他感到熟悉的同時也伴隨一絲哀愁──因為在他的世界中，他並沒有讓其他人、讓他的戰友知道世界即將「毀滅」的事情。

他隱瞞了將雪妮卡送回過去的後果，因為他不想要讓其他人對自身存在即將被抹消一事感到焦慮，於是他假裝和平常一樣，在回到伊希村、在效仿雪妮卡將勇者之劍送還給生命大樹之後，又找了各種理由去探訪四散各地、擁有新人生的夥伴們，最後獨自一人來到生命大樹的力量核心面前，迎接世界線被抹消的那一刻到來。

如今「他」再度重生，但這世上早已沒有他的立足之地。


	3. 圓滿的缺憾

王子的生日宴會如火如荼準備著，僕役們來回奔走，在大廳的柱子上、牆上掛上國徽旗幟以及許多華麗的特殊裝飾。來自各地受到邀請的君王與貴族都派了使者先行傳達祝賀，以及確定宴會的確切流程。

只有狄爾卡達王國親自來了公主，以及代表了王國強大軍事力量的兩位將軍。

當公主一見到王子——他的義弟親自前來接待時，便高興地拉起又重又長的禮服下襬，小跑步來到伊雷本面前。在他的身後，軍師與將軍——迪爾卡達的雙頭鷹依舊保持著嚴肅的態度與禮節，踏著整齊劃一的步伐緩緩前進。

「好久不見了伊雷本，你好像又長高一點了呢。」

王子同樣保持微笑，在公主靠近、近距離面對彼此的下一刻，兩人有默契地同時轉身背對彼此。這時身穿白鎧金髮的軍師荷梅洛斯走了過來，對著背貼背的兩位王族成員仔細打量一番。

長相秀麗的軍師露出他的招牌笑容，「恭喜，王子殿下比去年還高了三公分呢。照這樣的速度來看，很快就可以超越公主了。」

「……荷梅洛斯，我一直很想知道，你到底是怎麼用肉眼看出來差距的。」另一名穿著黑鎧的紫髮男人同樣靠近，他的年紀是在場所有人最大的，刻意保留在下巴的鬍子讓他嚴肅的神情更加威嚴。

「經驗問題而已，葛雷格，畢竟每年兩國王室見面的時候，都是我在替兩位王儲量身高不是嗎？」軍師說完，從腰間的皮革包中掏出一疊文件交給將軍，「你去檢查馬車那邊，別讓給王子的生日禮物出什麼差錯。」

接過東西的將軍向公主和王子鞠躬致意，便轉身離去。

巨大的落地窗為了採光和通風而敞開，那涼爽微風將葛雷格身後繡有狄爾卡達國徽——帶著皇冠的雙頭鷹標示的披風吹起，恣意飄揚。這個場景突然讓伊雷本愣了一下，不知為何心中湧起了某種陌生又特殊的感覺，好似曾經見過這個景象。

「怎麼了伊雷本？」他一回神，看見瑪蒂娜的手在眼前揮動，「是看到什麼這麼入迷？」

王子搖頭，「不……沒什麼。」

「請放心吧，王子殿下。」荷梅洛斯對著凝視葛雷格離去方向的伊雷本說：「貴國是我們迪爾卡達王國相當重要，也是交情最深的友國，就像你們為公主做的，我們也會為這次王子的生日盡一份心力──事實上，今年狄爾卡達王允許我們這些臣子為王子準備賀禮，希望您不會介意。」

「別這麼說，我很高興可以藉著這次宴會，得到來自軍師的智慧。」伊雷本回道。他知道荷梅洛斯在狄爾卡達王國又有「足智多謀的軍師」之稱，據瑪蒂娜的描述，他的房間就像一座小型圖書館。雖然軍師的戰鬥技術同樣了得，還能使用魔法輔助，但比起與葛雷格在前線作戰，他更擅長在後面觀察戰場、擬定戰略。

「哎呀呀，伊雷本越來越會說話了呢。」瑪蒂娜把手放在王子的肩膀上，忍不住戳了戳他圓潤的臉，王子對這樣的肢體碰觸早已習以為常，他們之間的關係情同手足，就像親姊弟一樣互動親暱。

這時伊雷本嗅到了一股似有似無的香氣，應該是來自公主身上的香水，讓他聯想到了尤格諾爾與邦德爾馮之間那片藍天綠地美麗的光景——昨晚幽靈的記憶中的綠衣女子浮現在眼前，王子這才驚覺，幻象中那名武術家的身型與氣質竟與身旁的瑪蒂娜極度相似。

這一連串「陌生」的即視感也讓他注意到，他的腦中似乎殘留上一個世界線的記憶。

畢竟，有著勇者使命的幽靈就是另一個世界的自己。

王子想，如果他猜的沒錯，那位神秘蒙面女性就是他的義姊，但對方又是為何會和爺爺一起參加覆面武鬥會，兩人還一副素不相識的模樣？幽靈曾說過他在尤格諾爾毀滅之後流落到狄爾卡達，失去了王子的身分，這是否就是原因？

伊雷本在心中暗自期待夜晚的到來，渴望得知更多勇者的冒險故事。

下午的劍術修練與往常有些不同，他的老師——本應該要與他戰鬥的劍士迪耶哥卻只是坐在一旁。說著「正好趁著這個機會」，於是讓他底下的名徒──狄爾卡達王國達驍勇善戰的將軍作為王子的戰鬥對象。

明明葛雷格手持巨大雙手劍，揮舞起來卻是如此輕盈自如。那股來自使劍之人本身給予的壓迫感，以及劍身一下下打在盾牌上的力道讓伊雷本著實吃不消，就連他好不容易抓到機會給出的反擊也輕鬆被對方以劍格擋。

在幾輪攻防來往之下，王子最終體力不支跪倒在地，大口喘氣。

最終比試結束，主試官即將發表驗收成果。

迪耶哥大笑著走到兩人之間，對著伊雷本安慰道：「不要氣餒，王子殿下，你的技術已經不錯了。雖然你還是改不了習慣，把長劍揮得跟斧頭一樣魯莽，但是呢，目前在我訓練過的士兵和所有收過的徒弟裡面，就只有你一個人可以在葛雷格的攻擊下撐這麼長一段時間——別擔心，我已經事先交代過他不准放水了。你的基本架式和概念都有了，只要持續訓練，等你長大之後就一定能變得更強大！」

他伸手拉起王子起身，一旁的葛雷格便收起武器、立正站好，舉起右手行禮，對師傅給予王子的評語相當讚許。老練的劍士滿意地點點頭，「我們最後一次訓練就到這裡正式結束了，王子殿下，我會和你父親報告這個好消息的，祝您在異鄉的修行能夠順利。」

今日的餐桌和平時有些不同，以往僅有四人用膳的桌子被加長了三倍之多，大量僕役來來去去，擺放餐具和鮮花。亞溫國王邀請了城堡裡的重要貴賓一同共進晚餐：來自各地的貴族、騎士迪耶哥、瑪蒂娜公主，以及公主身旁的兩位將軍也受到邀請，與王族一同用餐。

今晚可以說是拋下了既有的嚴謹規矩，大人們皆放下頭銜，配著紅酒聊天——從領地內的收穫、軍備，魔物騷擾程度，到與國政無關的日常小事無話不談，和樂融融的氣氛讓王子感到心情輕鬆愉快，也與身旁決定推開正餐，先解決甜點的瑪蒂娜聊了起來。

這是伊雷本有記憶以來為數不多感到自在的用餐時間。雖然人們依舊以照身分地位分席而坐，卻不是往日平常必須緊繃神經、謹慎言行的交際場合。

聽說附近農村的居民就是這樣度過每一個夜晚。他想起上個月溜出城堡從吟遊詩人口中聽見的故事，那是勇者羅許眾多英勇傳說的其中一個：羅許一行人正為了在尋找打倒邪神方法而旅行，他們在途中經過一個小村子，發現村民因缺水而苦。最後，他們解決了霸佔水井裡的怪物，使村子供水恢復正常，於是當晚，勇者四人便在村莊留宿。

他永遠忘不了詩人是如何生動地描述那場景，人們不分性別、階級與職業，圍著篝火隨意就坐。他們因喜悅而歌唱，用木琴與口笛，用雙手、用跺腳聲來伴奏，和樂融融地在一起聊天。而另一個較小的營火上吊著一個大鍋，燉煮著香濃的熱湯，準備餵飽在場所有人的肚子。

他不禁想，另一個世界的自己是否也有經歷過這樣的場合？光是想像與共同作戰的夥伴在營地一起吃飯、休息聊天，整理行李、保養武器的場景，一起面對未知明天與重要使命的場景，就讓他感到相當振奮。

他曾聽過成裡的旅人說過，人煙罕至的野外時常出現魔物，所以沿途的野營地都會擺上了受到祝福的女神像，那神聖的氣息會驅逐魔物，讓疲累的旅行者能在危機四伏的原野有一處能夠安全休息的場所。

這時王子抬頭望向窗戶，太陽已經完全落下，他心心念念的幽靈如昨晚承諾一般出現了。然而對方並沒有像往常一樣帶著白光、柔和地在身後現形，而是像瞬間移動一般，身影急速閃爍扭曲，突然現身在王子對面的位置。

幽靈的模樣讓伊雷本感到相當不安。

另一個世界線的勇者顫抖著身體，低著頭，柔順的前髮幾乎遮住臉，但還是能從髮隙間看見他那混合了驚訝與痛苦，一副快哭出來的表情。他一步一步緩緩前進，視線並不是向著伊雷本，而是落到了王子正對面的貴賓──狄爾卡達的葛雷格將軍身後。

王子在感到困惑之餘，心想從來不知道自己也可以露出如此沉重悲傷的表情。他轉頭看向爺爺，但後者也停下切割盤中肉排的動作，對幽靈的表現十分不解。

勇者的呼吸相當沉重，就算穿著外衣也能明顯看出他的身體起伏，他緩慢地靠近葛雷格，顫抖地伸出他的右手，然而就在即將碰觸到對方的那一刻，像是被燙傷一樣將手收回胸前，瑟縮的身子瞬間消失在兩人的視線間。

「伊雷本，你又在發呆了。」瑪蒂娜的聲音拉回了他的注意，對方正捧著裝有甜酒與冰淇淋的陶瓷杯，疑惑地歪著頭，「早上的時候你也是……是有什麼話要對葛雷格說嗎？」

「王子殿下？」被喚名的將軍聞言望向伊雷本。

「沒、沒有，沒什麼，只是想事情想到出神，不小心發呆了。」王子連忙搖頭否認，但他仍對幽靈剛才的表現十分在意。不知道為什麼，對方似乎對狄爾卡達的將軍有什麼意見，有話要對將軍說的應該是幽靈才對。

只是從幽靈的表情來看，簡直是葛雷格帶給他痛苦一樣。王子不安地想，難道是另一個世界的將軍對勇者做出了什麼不好的事情嗎？又或者葛雷格在另一個世界裡其實並不是將軍，而是有不同的人生，進而影響到勇者？

晚餐時間就在重重疑惑中結束了，王子沒有多加停留，用劍術課太累的理由迅速離開，直奔他的房間——雖然幽靈像平常一樣再度出現在室內，但是這一次，他是跪著地毯上的，以磕頭的姿態面對房門，姿勢標準程度和法理哈王子有得比。

「以大樹之名，你維持這個動作這裡多久了？」

但是幽靈並沒有回答王子的問題，一股腦拼命道歉，「實在很對不起！我的失態造成了你的困擾。我不該擅自接觸這世界線的人，但是——」他抬起頭，一副快哭出來的表情，然後再度向王子深深低下。

「別這樣，我沒有要責怪你的意思，先起身再說吧。」

但是幽靈沒有動作，依舊維持著同樣的姿勢，這讓王子有些困擾，不知道該怎麼辦，只好也跟著坐到地上。

這是伊雷本第一次見到對方如此「失態」的模樣，以往勇者總是給他一種溫和卻堅定、深藏不漏的感覺。但王子知道，此刻的幽靈急需陪伴安慰，於是他坐到對方身旁，示意幽靈起身和他坐在一起。

兩人靠著身後的床墊，肩並肩靠著彼此。即使這樣的肢體接觸沒有觸覺上的意義，但這是伊雷本唯一能給予對方的慰藉。

他想知道幽靈為何對將軍表現出異樣，卻又不想開門見山詢問，見過對方不久前那充滿低沉氣壓的表現，王子擔心會對幽靈造成二度刺激。於是，他決定從比較外圍的話題開始起頭，「那個，我想知道……昨晚在你記憶中的那位綠衣武道家，是瑪蒂娜姊姊嗎？」

幽靈沉默了片刻，緩緩點頭，「十六年前，發生在尤格諾爾那場災難中，正好也是聚集了四大國統治者的國峰會，狄爾卡達王國的公主也隨著國王一同來訪。至於缺少的那一國——邦德爾馮在我出生前三十年，早已因為魔物襲擊一夜之間滅亡。」

「三十年前……」王子若有所思，這個特別的年份讓他想起了一段過去，「唔，其實在這個世界，邦德爾馮同樣也發生了一件近乎滅國的災難。」

幽靈的眼神充滿驚訝與好奇。

伊雷本繼續道：「聽爺爺說，當時的邦德爾馮發生了嚴重的傳染病，整座王城幾乎停擺、陷入危機。即使各國都派了人前去救援，災情還是持續了快十年才總算控制住。所以在我很小的時候，因為久病不癒無法如期前往杜魯達鄉，大家都在擔心是不是當時的慘況要在尤格諾爾復發。」

「傳染病……是嗎。」幽靈感嘆著，即使過去已經大幅改變，使未來邁向截然不同的發展，但他所知道的、經歷的一切——那些推動歷史事件的重要進程，似乎會在這個新世界線以不同的樣貌、不同的影響程度出現。

傳染病取代了魔物侵略、一場大病取代了本應發生在王子身上的家破人亡。他很好奇這個新世界究竟還有什麼地方產生改變了，什麼地方是「真正被拯救」了，但他也明白，這不是他出現在這裡的目的，更不是他該涉及的領域。

「謝謝你的關心，我已經沒事了……如果你準備要休息的話，我有東西要給讓你知道——是關於稍早前在大廳的事情。」幽靈一改悲傷的表情，微笑著，用肩膀頂了頂一臉驚訝的王子，「我可不能讓你因此再度失眠吧？」

伊雷本很快梳洗更衣，在幽靈的注視下躺回床上，雖然這時候距離他平時的就寢時間還有一段時間，但是他已經迫不期待知道更多故事。幽靈在王子就定位之後來到床邊坐下，接著伸出帶著印記的左手──勇者印記散發出柔和白光，青綠色的藤蔓再度從記號中心湧出，爬上了幽靈的手臂。

幽靈握住王子的手，一瞬間，他們像是被吸進了一片充滿光明的空間。幽靈的形體在這裡有些飄忽不定，但是他的全身被發光藤蔓——複雜美麗的圖騰所覆蓋。伊雷本依稀記得薩瑪迪王國的宮殿有很多與這些圖案類似的裝飾紋，但幽靈的模樣就彷彿不屬於這個世界的生命，不僅淡色的長髮散發出微光，彷彿點綴著星辰，就連雙眼都泛著寶石一般的淺藍色光芒。

王子自認沒有自戀傾向，但他還是因為眼前的景象不禁屏息。

「這裡是……」王子環顧四周，遼闊的白色世界望不見盡頭，若不是幽靈站在他的面前，那些藤蔓像樹枝一樣扎根於「地面」，他會以為自己漂浮在一片沒有天地的虛無空間。「這裡就是你提過的時間夾縫嗎？」

「不，不是。」幽靈笑著搖頭，「這裡是我的記憶空間。」

他向王子伸手，示意他再靠得近一點，「我向大樹祈求，讓我能直接把你的意識帶來這裡，如此一來不需要『媒介』進行回憶，就能主動把我想要讓你知道的記憶呼喚出來——昨晚正是因為爺爺的出現，觸發了與他初次相遇的記憶。另一個希望你進來這裡的原因是：你的身體必須休息，我不能佔用太多你的睡眠時間。只是……這個方法可能會讓你產生一些後遺症，像是失去時間感、作息改變之類的……」

「我不在意。」王子說，「倒是你必須再度回憶那些感到不愉快的事情……」

「謝謝你的體諒，但你可以放心，這些過去並不會讓我感到不適，現在想起來倒是覺得格外懷念……」幽靈說完深吸了一口氣，將心中的猶豫隨著氣息緩緩吐出，「我接下來要說的，是一個很長很長、不是很有趣，你甚至可能會覺得奇怪的故事。」

「我準備好了。」

幽靈見王子的眼神堅定，便不再推託，從他昨天告訴羅爺的故事——有關舊世界線尤格諾爾王家的始末、狄爾卡達王國遭到魔王侵蝕開始，將一切說給了對方聽。

他在得知自己是勇者之後，啟程離開從小生長的村子，又與半路結識的盜賊協力逃出狄爾卡達監獄。他們一路被追殺到東南方的火焰之里，南下到薩瑪迪，接著又從達哈露奈鎮乘船北上來到邦德爾馮地區。

同一時間，當時幼小的狄爾卡達王國公主因為艾蕾諾王妃的犧牲而活下來，卻不被受到魔王附身的國王承認，所以他便跟著同樣僥倖逃出的羅一同旅行，尋找王國毀滅的元凶——兩人就在命運的交錯之下，與長大的勇者再度重逢。

整個空間隨著幽靈描述的過程不停改變，記憶的片段帶領兩人前往世界各地。王子能感覺到那些不屬於他記憶中的一切，彷彿身歷其境：狄爾卡達王國下水道陰暗的地下空間，那隱隱帶著霉味的水氣、龍焰焚燒的熾熱氣息，甚至從懸崖一躍而下的衝擊。

他見到了火山地區荒蕪與熾熱，聞到了有著刺鼻氣味的湧泉，聽見了鐵匠鋪傳來節奏規律的打鐵聲；他也感覺到在馬背上競速奔馳的顛簸，嘗到了達哈露奈鎮遠近馳名的甜點……

除此之外，他對幽靈記憶中一向態度溫和的荷梅洛斯，竟能露出如此猙獰邪惡的表情感到驚訝。

接下來的場景來到黑夜，他看見大量象徵逝者的蝴蝶朝向生命大樹飛去，知道這是尤格諾爾王家代代相傳的鎮魂儀式。此時此刻，他的心臟正因為充滿不屬於自身的情緒而劇烈跳動著，滿溢著難以言喻的悸動，同時也深感悲嘆。

勇者的記憶就在與羅和瑪蒂娜加入旅行隊伍的時刻告一段落，回到原本的亮白空間。

伊雷本說不出話，只能默默在心中感慨這份旅途是如此「精彩」，對方不僅在途中結識了許多夥伴——甚至有來自聖地拉姆達、發誓要服侍勇者的賢者。他想起了幽靈在大廳的反應，和這份記憶的細節相比，不禁無奈道：「也難怪你對葛雷格有不好的印象了。一進城就被關進大牢，還被喊做什麼『惡魔之子』，又被他死命追殺，差一點命喪劍下……」

但是這樣的回答卻讓幽靈不禁笑了出來。

「他那時候確實很煩，而且固執到一個奇妙的地步，連袒護我的瑪蒂娜也放話說要殺掉，但那並不是我想要碰觸他的原因。」說完，幽靈意味深遠地嘆了口氣，「我……其實我並沒有恨他，而是對不起他，而且……我很想他。」

幽靈再度伸出左手，一段段破碎卻深刻的畫面顯現在王子身旁。

那是身為勇者的幽靈心中最深刻、影響最深遠的遭遇。但是，那些他最不願再度經歷的回憶，卻是構成「他」這個人的存在，構成了心中這份強烈感情的主要原因。

墮落的荷梅洛斯以及魔王兀爾諾加分別在他的身體前後留下永久的傷疤，他的大意與失職讓最重要的生命大樹墜毀，也讓魔王得到了前所未有的可怕力量。羅德賽塔西亞大陸分崩離析，人們被迫經歷犧牲與失去，無盡的黑暗壟罩整個世界。

然後在這個悲傷、絕望的時刻，失去一切的他在人魚女王的犧牲下勉強苟活了下來，並循著當下唯一的情報，前往「最後堡壘」尋求支援，不僅得知了自己成長的家鄉雖然被毀滅，但是當地村民、他的母親，他的青梅竹馬依舊健在。

還像是命運捉弄一般，與昔日的敵人相遇了。

他們一同戰鬥，一同面對絕望與懊悔，然後在最後原諒了彼此。屬於勇者的童年回憶浮上心頭，母親佩露拉的話語成了他願意對葛雷格伸出友誼之手的關鍵。

「勇者之盾？」聽完這段故事的伊雷本不可思議地說。他看著終於從永夜中升起的太陽，彷彿也能感受到那耀眼宜人的溫度。狄爾卡達王國的將軍在眾人的注目之下向勇者下跪，並發誓要做他的盾，做他無堅不摧的忠誠夥伴。他們沐浴在朝陽之下，這一刻彷彿是前途無量、充滿希望的。

幽靈點頭，這些記憶讓他回想起了當初的心情——沉重但是堅定。

當時他藉著人魚女王的千里珍珠看見了一切，當他知道葛雷格為了補救失職勇者留下來的爛攤子，獨自扛起了拯救人民的任務——從那一刻起，他再也恨不了這個人了。這個忠心卻個性單純的男人從將軍變成英雄，並誓言要成為勇者的盾，即使在回溯時空之後，就算失去了那份珍貴的記憶，這個承諾也未曾改變過。

「然後，我們兩個在得到狄爾卡達王的建議之後，就以爬上度蘭達山、以前往杜魯達鄉為目的而結伴旅行……」幽靈一面說，純白色的空間開始飄下點點雪花，不知何時，灰色的山脈與濃密樹林將兩人團團包圍起。

一開始是因為噩夢，失去力量的勇者陷入前所未有的情緒低潮，他自認沒有力量守護人民，無法完成人們的期待，更配不上這如此偉大的名號。

但是他的盾不單單只是守護勇者的人身安全，即使在這樣的惡夢中，將軍依舊盡忠職守，成為不讓他墮入絕望的最後一道防線——於是他們的的距離越來越近，將軍甚至會為他朗誦狄爾卡達王國的史書內容作為睡前故事，只為了轉移他的注意力，讓他不再做惡夢。

然後他也發現了，將軍對於軍師的背叛始終耿耿於懷。

他們是從小一起長大、最親密的好友，最後卻變成這樣敵對的局面。葛雷格怨恨自己太過遲緩，沒有注意到自己效忠的君王行為有異；他不解為何荷梅洛斯要投靠黑暗，為了得到強大力量不惜成為魔王的打手——然而直到魔軍司令死去的最後一刻，他才明白是自己的遲鈍漠視了親友的崇敬，才導致對方因失落與忌妒墮入魔道。

勇者想要效法將軍的做法，卻沒什麼故事可以說，只能分享自己在伊希村的生活，還有逃亡期間發生的事情。但即使是這樣的小故事，也讓他們放下顧忌、距離更加貼近，勇者也知道了更多葛雷格在成為將軍、成為士兵之前的生活。

他的盾牌出生自邦德爾馮，在六歲的時候家園遭到怪物襲擊，是極少數逃出城鎮、得到狄爾卡達王國庇護的難民。從那一天起，一無所有的葛雷格便發誓要成為一個強大的戰士，成為第二祖國的守護者。

這時勇者才注意到，他們之間意外有著許多相似點：同樣選擇將責任攬在自己身上，然後因此自責；同樣自認必須為了這個世界、為了人民而付出行動，因此捨命也在所不惜。兩人在確定共枕可以避免彼此的惡夢之後，便再也沒有什麼事物能擋住逐漸生溫的情感。

他們就這麼互相扶持著，成為彼此心中的精神支柱。

將軍化身為盾，扛下一切傷害；而勇者則成為那把利刃，斬斷眼前的障礙。

「所以，這才是你想要靠近葛雷格的原因。」王子聽著聽著，不禁被幽靈的深情所影響。

「很奇怪吧。」幽靈苦笑，「如果只是我一廂情願就算了，但是那天晚上，葛雷格卻一本正經接受了我的告白。」

這時，刷上白漆的木頭牆壁從地上緩緩升起，王子似乎可以聞到柴火在壁爐中焚燒的氣味。當時勇者喝了點酒，被他的盾牌帶回旅店房間休息。伊雷本忍受著天地旋轉的視覺模糊，看著勇者藉著這次機會吐露了自身的情感，然後一頭栽進將軍那巨大的懷抱之中。

但是隔天太陽升起時，因宿醉頭痛欲裂的勇者卻後悔了。

他不希望他的盾會認為宣示守護的對象是一個輕浮又奇怪的人。

慶幸的是──這件事情總是在事後被葛雷格笑說想太多，因為在那個時候，將軍也已經被勇者直率的感情和堅強所吸引，若這份感情要昇華成愛情，他也會欣然接受這份改變，所以他很高興勇者主動踏出了自己猶豫不決的那一步。

「不會喔，這一點也不奇怪。」王子開心地搖頭，「父王說過，我們尤格諾爾傳承著勇者的血脈，世世代代受到大樹庇佑。生命大樹是一切的源頭，是光明也是生命，祂會賦予每一片葉子不同的人生與命運，如果一個人內心的歸宿是像你一樣屬於同一個性別，那麼，那就是大樹賦予你的特質，人們應該要尊重大樹的意志與你的選擇，並且給予祝福。」

「是這樣嗎……」幽靈聞言有些釋懷，「看來我錯過了不少關於尤格諾爾的事情呢。」

接著，幽靈說出了雙賢姊妹的事情，相較昨天的聳動宣言，他更加詳細解釋了他「毀滅世界」的理由與經過：為了讓缺憾得到圓滿、為了讓逝去的一切得到回歸的機會──但當時天真的他，並不知道回溯時間會對整個世界造成什麼影響。

直到現在他才清楚了解，他所做的一切劇烈改變了羅德賽塔西亞大陸的未來。

他以勇者的力量解決了伙伴的困境，消除了人們的煩惱，為這個世界帶來相當長一段時間的和平，再也沒有人因為邪惡力量失去珍愛的事物、再也沒有人必須永遠適應災難之後的人生──然而，卻也沒有人從悲痛中得到力量、從強烈的生存意志中成長，整個世界也失去了學習在逆境中保持希望的機會。

勇者雖然在悲劇發生前完美阻止一切，讓人們不需要經歷舊世界線的痛苦，能夠平安順遂的度過往後人生，但是這樣恣意改變時間的下場，就是破壞時空結構，造成整個宇宙出現錯亂，產生了無法逆轉的混亂。

最明顯的改變，是那位應該已經化為泡沫的人魚竟然還活著，甚至完全不認識老漁夫的孫子。

在他們即將面對邪神尼斯傑爾法前夕，他曾背著夥伴、獨自一人來到失落之地，竟發現圍繞在高塔四周的約奇族幾乎消失，取而代之的是不穩定的時間裂口。他無意間瞥見了某個遙遠的未來：人類因為長時間失去共同敵人，開始彼此鬥爭，不僅輕忽了大自然異象帶來的徵兆，也因為缺乏解讀經驗而節節敗退。

更甚者，在天地異變，因為時空結構毀損而強勢侵略羅德賽塔西亞的異世界種族出現時，人類不僅沒有放下成見互相合作，反而因此陷入更嚴重的內戰。

即使未來的世界不再有魔王、不再有邪惡的化身，卻出現了許多帶著私慾與憎恨的戰爭。人類彼此傷害，魔法與武器的濫用導致生靈塗炭，使既有的文明分崩離析，陷入一片混亂。人們再也沒有理由將一切的壞事與罪過歸咎於魔王誕生，也不會再有勇者代替他們承擔拯救世界的責任。

即使太陽仍正常升起落下，四季依舊更替，卻不再有某種強大的邪惡力量欲奪去世界的光芒──因為人性的黑暗面早已主宰一切，以恐懼支配眾生，而屬於勇者的光芒、那至善的大愛被永遠埋沒在這片墮落的荒土之中。

誰能想到，僅僅是因為渴望一個美好如童話故事般的結局，卻會招來如此沉重的後果？誰能想到在這個當下建立起的圓滿，會在未來付出相應的代價？為了拯救死去的夥伴，竟犧牲了他生為勇者本該要守護的光明世界，摧毀了他本應該為羅德賽塔西亞大陸帶來的和平。

他知道重要的夥伴命不該絕，但這起事件若跳脫出個人情感的私心，以長遠眼光來看的話，他所做的一切只不過是短視近利，讓原本屬於自己的人生課題——讓這個世代應該要承受的「命運」成為未來世世代代永恆的痛苦罷了。

也許對生命大樹而言，發生在大地上的一切無分好壞對錯，只是一種正常的因果循環，但是對一個人類而言，卻是一場毀滅性的大災難。

他對未來感到恐懼，又失去了尋求第三次機會的勇氣。

他動搖了、猶豫了，但他沒有說出來，甚至抱著「如果一切能從根源被解決就好了」的想法把勇者之劍交給賢者雪妮卡。他無視了雪妮雅和薇若妮卡對時間回溯產生的疑問，敷衍著「沒有問題」、「沒有關係」，而他的夥伴就這麼把他空泛的鼓勵全數照單全收，沒有半分猶豫，陪同他一起目送賢者離去。

——因為他是拯救世界的勇者大人啊，我們要相信他的選擇，他一定能以奇蹟的力量守護這個世界。

這樣的反應讓勇者感到非常不安，因為那些與他一同旅行、一同面對困難的夥伴不僅是他的心靈支柱，還是會在他做出錯誤判斷時出言提醒，會在他陷入猶豫時拉他一把、指出問題的心靈導師。然而，在他回溯時間之後，他熟悉的摯友親人們不僅對勇者的怪異之處沒有疑問，還對他的決策毫無任何質疑。

他的夥伴明明都是一群有想法的人呀，他們有自己的理想、自己的判斷標準，自己的信念與人生目標，雖然眾人確實因勇者而集結，但他很清楚，他們絕對不是為了勇者而生、為了勇者而存在。

這讓他不禁懷疑，自己是真的穿越了時空，還是被困在一個由自身期望創造的虛假世界？

他以為這個世界和平了，卻害慘了這片土地的未來。而諷刺的是，那帶給人們希望的勇者，卻連自身也無法得到救贖──還有什麼比得知自己將罪業留給後世，回溯時光之後愛人不再擁有和他相同情感與記憶，只能強忍住那強烈的思念來得痛苦？

他最後擁有的，只有那個始終在伊希村等待他的青梅竹馬——那個遵守人們的期待，做個「賢慧女性」的女孩。即使他們在眾人的祝福下結合，但他始終覺得艾瑪值得更好的人生，而不是把自己的青春浪費在一個內心不復從前的人身上。

「我是這個世界上最糟糕、最惡劣的人了，根本配不上勇者這個稱呼。」幽靈說著，緩緩坐到地上，將身體縮在一起，頭埋進膝蓋之中，「……我的所作所為，都是在抹殺我想要拯救的對象，那些信任我的夥伴──兩次。究竟我所做的一切，是回到一切無法挽救以前改變了未來，還是拋下了夥伴取代了另一個世界的自己，自私地尋求更完美的結局？」

如果是時間回溯，那為何在大樹崩解前就化為泡沫的蘿蜜雅會再度復活？若他是來到另一個世界線，取代了向人魚說謊的自己，那他便是拋下了自己原本應該守護的世界、拋下了伙伴，拋下了摯愛，甚至讓雪妮雅二度失去重要的親友——破壞了整個宇宙能夠穩定存在的根基，這趟時光之旅的意義究竟在哪裡？

他甚至不知道這個從「根源」就造成改變的新世界，是否會步向相同的絕望未來？那些因他而破壞的時空是否會對這個世界造成無法預測的危險？

就算往好的方面發展，這些對宇宙造成的損傷隨著上一個世界被抹消一同消失，他仍對自己的選擇感到不安。

雖然這裡再也沒有邪神與勇者存在的必要，那些因為邪神或魔王而造成的悲劇不復存在，邦德爾馮、尤格諾爾，他的雙親都活得快樂又安全。而且在這個世界線，那位他兩次都無法拯救的對象，葛雷格最珍視的友人──狄爾卡達王國終於不再失去荷梅洛斯這位重要的軍師。

但是相對的，那些因勇者而得到救贖的的對象，卻再也失去了那道希望之光。也許瑪雅還在北方的風穴洞窟中，等待著不知何時才會回來的哥哥，身負著不知何時才能夠被解除的詛咒也說不定。

想到這裡，他竟剝奪了卡繆──那位與他生死與共的夥伴一生最重要的心願與救贖。

「……這樣的我竟然在玩弄了兩個世界之後仍繼續苟活著，甚至還在這裡打擾你的生活，干預你的世界……我真的是這個世界上最惡劣的勇者──不，光明的誕生總是相伴著黑暗的，也許，其實我才是真正的——」

聽到這個地步，王子自知人生歷練淺薄，無法真正同理幽靈內心所承受的抉擇，但他也知道「世界毀滅」的嚴重性。然而在此時此刻，他最擔憂的並不是那複雜又燒腦的時空結構與宇宙法則，而是勇者呈現的狀態。

幽靈失去了剛才美麗的光輝，黯淡的形體正隨著悲傷而閃爍扭曲著，整個記憶空間也逐漸暗沉，像是日落一般，逐漸染成沒有星辰與月亮的深沉黑暗。

這樣下去不行。王子急切地想，不能讓勇者陷入絕望。

「伊雷本！」他大喊。雖然對別人叫著自己的名字感覺有些奇怪，但想要安慰對方的心情大於這股無關緊要的尷尬。「伊雷本！振作一點，不要被絕望所封閉了！」他緊緊抱住幽靈蜷縮顫抖的身體，希望自己的呼喚可以傳達到對方近乎碎裂的心中。

「伊雷本，聽我的聲音！」

這時，幽靈手背上印記在黑暗完全降臨的那一刻綻放光芒，強烈的亮光再度照耀這個黑暗世界——宛如在最後堡壘升起的那道黎明之光，一段記憶逕自在王子眼前展現。

他看見狄爾卡達的紫髮將軍穿著十分樸素，黃色的高領長袖外面套著一件的藍色格子的長袍，同樣呈現著他與勇者互相擁抱的姿勢。記憶中的幽靈同樣因為某些事情悲傷哭泣著，但是以葛雷格龐大的體格可以將幽靈整個人擁在懷中。

一股暖意傳進了王子的內心，他同樣從那段記憶中感受到了將軍的關懷與愛意。雖然這段記憶讓幽靈冷靜了下來，不再呈現絕望與悲傷，卻也讓他因為思念而落下眼淚。

好想你、好想再度擁抱你，但是你在這個新世界過得很好，和荷梅洛斯不再爭吵，不屬於這條世界線的幽靈不應該破壞這個真正美好的結局。

幽靈放鬆姿態，回抱了王子，兩人四周白色的記憶空間雖然再度化為一片漆黑，卻不再散發著負面的氣息——而是一片沉靜、安寧的黑。勇者的身體再度重回失去的光芒，雖然沒有像一開始那般自信又明亮，但變得內斂沉穩，彷彿從閃耀的星辰變成了朦朧月光，依舊是這片空間的唯一光明。

藤蔓散發著宛如治癒魔法般的清新綠光，緩緩爬上了王子的身體，幽靈內心強烈的感情因此傳達到了伊雷本的內心。王子輕輕閉上眼，彷彿與勇者融為一體，那些記憶伴隨著當下的情緒再度迅速回放。

是否拋下既有結局回到過去的猶豫、得知整個世界因他邁向更慘烈毀滅的震驚；意識到自己親手把因果弄得一蹋糊塗的懊悔、背叛伙伴信任再度抹殺一切的罪惡感。

以及心中那再也無法傾訴的愛意。

王子被那些濃烈、沉重到彷彿窒息的情感緒壓得無法移動，只能像一個溺水之人，死命抓住手邊任何東西。他緊抱著幽靈，不禁同樣落下眼淚，陪著對方一同釋放了壓抑已久的情感。

當伊雷本從現實世界醒來時，太陽已經升起，新的一天到來。

他看了看窗外，這時早已超過平時起床的時間，王子坐起身，帶著複雜的心情緩緩深呼吸，將早晨冰涼清爽的空氣深深吸入肺中。過去他從未經歷過喪失親人、陷入戀愛與絕望，僅僅一個晚上的時間便體驗了一切。

他想要起身更衣，但雙手在床上一撐，正好壓到無數奇異的、細小堅硬的顆粒。

王子不禁感嘆，就像人魚的傳說一樣，淚水的結晶在朝陽下閃閃發光。


End file.
